


Dean/lecturer/student of a university AU

by SevenCorvus



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, AU, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint threw down his pencil, desperately needing a break from his studying, and leaned back against the sofa. He glanced around the room, watching red ink spread across the exam papers Phil was grading, his reading glasses slipping down his nose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean/lecturer/student of a university AU

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon's prompt: Nick/Phil/Clint, Dean/lecturer/student of a university, for the [3-sentence fic meme on tumblr](http://sevencorvus.tumblr.com/post/46575321698/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me). I'm still accepting prompts if anyone is interested. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Clint threw down his pencil, desperately needing a break from his studying, and leaned back against the sofa. He glanced around the room, watching red ink spread across the exam papers Phil was grading, his reading glasses slipping down his nose, as Nick sat at the table across from him, grumbling about budget concerns, a hand coming up to massage the tense muscles in his neck. Clint hugged himself tightly, heart too full of joy to be contained, still not used to the privilege of such sights; after all it had only been three months since Phil and Nick had invited him to move in with them, since the two men had come to terms with falling in love with a college student and made arrangements with Hill to take over monitoring his grades, since they had invited him into their home and their lives, but Clint doubted that he would ever be able to take such things for granted.


End file.
